1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the omnidirectional moving body operation system and the omnidirectional moving body operation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, in a case of operating an inverted pendulum type vehicle, the inverted pendulum type vehicle is configured to be mounted with the operation device and to operate corresponding to input to the operation device by the passenger (rider) (e.g., reference to Japanese Patent No. 3070015).
In the technology of this Japanese Patent No. 3070015, since the operator rides on the inverted pendulum type vehicle and the operator performs operating by using a Joystick provided in a frame of the inverted pendulum type vehicle, the relative relationship between the operating direction of the Joystick and the direction to move the inverted pendulum type vehicle is consistently not changed, thus the operation is simple. Meanwhile, in a case of operating the omnidirectional moving body such as the inverted pendulum type vehicle without riding thereon, if the relative relationship between the progressing direction instructed by a remote controller and the direction to move the omnidirectional moving body is stationary, the direction instructed is necessary to be changed corresponding to the direction to progress viewed from the operator and the present direction of the omnidirectional moving body. When remotely operating the vehicle where the front and rear thereof are specifically distinguished, the operator may easily associate the direction to move the vehicle with the progressing direction instructed by the remote controller to move the vehicle to that direction. However, since the omnidirectional moving body may progress toward the fore-and-aft and lateral directions without circling, it is difficult to find out which direction is the front direction thereof in the present, particularly, if an external appearance thereof where the front and rear are not specifically distinguished, the difficulty is noticeable. Therefore, the operator may not easily associate the direction to move the omnidirectional moving body and the direction instructed by the remote controller to move the omnidirectional moving body in that direction, thus the operation requires time.
An object of the present invention is to provide the omnidirectional moving body operation system and the omnidirectional moving body operation method which may easily and remotely operate the omnidirectional moving body by way of the operation device.